


True-Blue Sub

by Khashana



Series: sub!Jim [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: As of now no sex, BDSM, Caring Bones, D/s, Gen, No S/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic D/s, Rated for frank discussion of types of D/S, Sub!Jim, h/c, nonsexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Star Trek: 2009 movie, Bones points out that Jim is now famous and has to be a lot subtler about meeting his needs. He's no dom, but he cares about Jim, and that's enough for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim bounced to the door, all manic energy.

"See ya, Bones!" he called, and made to open it.

"Be careful out there, kid," said McCoy, looking up. "Remember your face is plastered across every news outlet on the planet. The story from whoever you're spending the evening with might pay handsomely."

"Come on, Bones, the local brothels are all totally vetted, I'm not doing anything illegal."

"Just be careful. ‘Jim Kirk visits high-quality brothel! Sex worker says, “He's just as good as my friends at the Academy said!”’ does not have the same impact as ‘Jim Kirk seen exiting BDSM club, is this the kind of man we want captaining our flagship?’"

Jim's face fell and his whole posture slumped. "How long have you known?" 

"That you're a kinky sucker? Eh…" Bones counted quickly. "Eight months or so?"

"And you didn't say anything?"

"None of my business how you get your rocks off, kid. Aren't you going to ask me how I know?"

"I don't think I want the answer," replied Jim, and dejectedly walked back to his bunk. He sat down with a thump.

"Jesus, Jim. You can still get laid." Jim made no answer, and after second Bones got up, crossed to his side, and sat down. “It's not about the sex is it," he said quietly. Jim shook his head and flashed McCoy a fake smile.

"I'm fine," he began, but Bones cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap. So you weren't headed out to get laid, so much as you were headed out to…" He fumbled for an appropriate word.

"To get put down," Jim finished for him.

"And it's not just a fun time. It's something you need."

"I’m a true-blue sub," said Jim, leaning against him. "I need to go down like people need to be touched. Not every day, but the longer I do without, the antsier and less centered I am." He let out a frustrated noise. "This is so unfair. I don't need the sex part at all, this isn't even about my promiscuity, and ironically enough, I will be significantly worse at doing my job if I can't sort this out."

"Can I help?" McCoy asked quietly. "I'm no dom, and I don't think I could pull off sexual BDSM, but if there something I can do to make it easier…"  
Jim look to him for a long moment. "Put your hand on the back of my neck," he requested. Bones obeyed. The second his fingers closed, tension abruptly flooded out of Jim and Leonard found himself supporting all of his friend’s weight.

"OK, yeah, that'll work," said Jim, talking slowly and thickly as though with effort. "Back and/or front of the neck, about that much pressure, keep it up for twenty or thirty minutes and then just," he took a breath, face flushing, and plowed relentlessly on: "cuddle me until I come back up."

Bones arranged them so he could lay Jim flat on the bed, then sat beside him with one hand resting its weight on Jim's throat. He didn't dare pick his work back up, not with Jim handing him this much trust, so he just sat and watched. Jim's eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open in a half smile, and his breathing leveled out, deeper, entire abdomen expanding and contracting instead of just his chest.

When the thirty minutes were up, Leonard moved his hand and scooted down to wrap around Jim, who rolled onto his side without opening his eyes and pillowed his head on Bones' shoulder. 

After ten or so minutes, Jim rearranged himself and scratched his nose self-consciously, and after another five, started to sit up.

“You can stay,” said Bones softly. 

“I probably won’t drop now,” said Jim, fixing his clothes and not looking at Leonard. “I got enough aftercare.”

“Okay,” Leonard said softly, trusting that Jim knew about this stuff more than he did. “But still. You can stay.”

Jim turned to look at him for a minute, and then got up. Leonard felt a pang, but Jim headed to the closet and changed into a sleep shirt, then went to brush his teeth. Leonard took the opportunity to copy him, and when he crawled back in bed, Jim followed. They didn’t cuddle up like lovers this time, but Bones threw an arm around Jim’s waist before he drifted off. 

When Leonard woke up, Jim was gone, which was not unexpected. He sent Jim a comm, and put it mostly out of his mind.

_I’m happy to do that for you whenever you need._

Jim didn’t reply, but when he came back later, he met Bones’ eyes and his face was full of apparently inexpressible gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard downloaded some books on BDSM on the theory he ought to know what he was getting into. Barely a few chapters in and he was storming into their quarters still in his scrubs.

“Do you want to do this?” he demanded. “This dom/sub thing? Because there are _procedures._ I need to know what’s on the table and what isn’t, and do you even have a safeword?”

Jim stared at him, mouth slightly open. “Uh.” After a moment, he added. “Traffic light system. You know about that?”

“Yeah, green for everything’s good, yellow for slow down or adjust something, red for stop.”

“Right.”

“Well, that’s something. You strike me as exactly the kind of idiot who would insist on going without.” Jim said nothing. “What about a yes/no/maybe list?”

“I have one for sexual d/s,” said Jim slowly, “but you said you weren’t down for that, and to be honest I’m not sure I want that with you, either. So I’d need to do some editing. We can do that now if you want?”

Bones sat down heavily and drew up a blank notepage on his PADD. Jim scrubbed his fists into his eyes and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

“So, nothing sexual,” said Bones, typing it down. “No kissing either, not on the lips.”

“Not on the lips,” Jim agreed. “Forehead is fine if you feel so inclined. And pain goes with the sex, for me, so no s/m either. That’s a huge part of a standard list already.”

“Mm,” Leonard agreed. “So. You like my hands on your neck or throat.”

“I like displays of control,” said Jim, flushing heavily and fiddling with a hangnail. “Posturing, pinning, bondage, light breathplay.”

Bones grunted as he typed. “Just light?”

“I shouldn’t actually be having trouble getting enough air.”

“So the thing with Spock on the bridge…?”

Jim glared at him. Leonard laughed a little and held up his hands. “All right, moving on. Praise?”

“Praise is good. Insults…I think that goes with sex, too.”

“No insults. Got it. Not sure I’d be any good at that, anyway. Nothing with bodily fluids.”

“No,” Jim agreed. “I like being given orders, which is maybe a duh, but.”

“I don’t think we need to get into anything like roleplaying or full-time subbing, body modification, all that.”

“The fuck are you getting this,” said Jim, coming over to read the list over Bones’ shoulder. “Blindfolds, I’d actually forgotten about that. Blindfolds are good. Kneeling is good. The rest of this, yeah, I don’t think we need to discuss right now.” 

Leonard made a note. “About how often do you need it?”

“Hold up, are we writing a contract or an emergency protocol manual?” asked Jim, biting a nail.

Leonard froze. It simply hadn’t occurred to him that this was not going to become a regular basis thing. He’d approached it just like any other aspect of being Jim’s doctor—this was a thing Jim needed, Leonard rarely trusted anyone else to take care of Jim, so he did it himself.

“You’re not a dom,” Jim went on, “and I don’t want to put another thing on your plate that you don’t get anything out of just so I can get a rush.”

“If you repeat this to anyone, including me, I’ll deny it to my dying breath,” said Bones quietly after a moment, “but taking care of you isn’t a burden. Stop that,” he added irritably, smacking Jim’s hand away from his face. “It’s something that improves your health, that I can provide more easily than anyone else right now. If you’ve got your eye on someone who can do the sex, too, then sure, this can be an emergency protocol thing. But if you’re just trying not to be an inconvenience, then cut it out.”

“It’s as simple as that?” asked Jim quietly.

“Yup.”

Jim was quiet a moment. “Fantasies aside, there isn’t anyone else,” he said, examining the tabletop. “I start feeling the itch maybe once a month, but I can stretch it to like three before sub distress sets in. And I’m not a switch, I get something out of it whether I’m feeling the itch or not, so there’s no real maximum.”

“Let’s say once a month, then, more often if you want. Anything you need for aftercare that we didn’t already do?”

“It’s good if you talk to me. I’ll come up faster if you make me have a conversation. But it’s not really important. The cuddling is the important thing.” He blushed and picked at the table.

Bones wrote it down. “I feel like I should be impressed you’re not trying to tell me you don’t really need aftercare at all. It certainly seems to embarrass you.”

“I’m not that much of a masochist,” complained Jim. “Subdrop’s a _bitch_. Even I’d take loss of dignity over acute depression and dissociation.” 

“This says it can happen even when you get aftercare?”

“Yeah, ‘specially after an intense scene. Sceneing releases a shit-ton of endorphins, that’s the high, and then it’s not always easy to get the levels back down safely. But even if drop happens days later, it’s the same fix. Snuggling and a warm blanket. Though sometimes it works best to put me back down first and then pull me up.”

“And you’ll tell me if you need that?”

Jim crossed his heart with one finger. Bones took more notes. He looked up to ask another question, but Jim stretched out over the table and whined, “Can we go back to being macho men who don’t talk about feelings now?”

Bones couldn’t help it; he laughed. “Okay, kid. Okay.”


End file.
